1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the maintenance of paper shredders. More specifically, the present invention relates to delivery of lubricants and other agents to cutting mechanisms of paper shredders.
2. The Relevant Technology
In today's corporate world it is becoming increasingly popular to dispose of important business documents through paper shredding. The paper shredders come in various shapes and sizes, but they all have a similar goal: to shred important documents to protect privacy and business transactions and protect corporate know how.
To effectively shred documents, paper shredders require periodic maintenance and lubrication. Shredders are typically taken apart and manually oiled via a spray solution or liquid dispenser, which is problematic in several ways. Many owners and users of paper shredders fail to properly maintain and lubricate their machines because of the difficulty and inconvenience involved. This can lead to failure of the shredder and the expense of purchasing a new shredder. Those who do maintain their shredders often must hire service personnel to complete this task.
When owners or users of paper shredders personally dissemble and lubricate their shredders, they can be exposed to messy and potentially hazardous oils and inhalation of sprays. Moreover, inconsistent lubrication by consumers has resulted in injury as a result of lubricant combustion. Thus, while paper shredders are common in many homes and businesses, there is a need to improve the manner in which the paper shredders are maintained and serviced. There is also a need to improve the manner in which documents are destroyed by paper shredders so as to increase protection of information from unauthorized access.